Waiting is the Worst
by The Phoenix strikes again
Summary: Love that waits six years for the end of the War. Lovers just waiting to be in each others arms once more. The night of their reunion.
1. Chapter 1

Waiting is the worst thing

Chapter 1:

Our love is always there

* * *

AN1: Italics mean a past tense memory.

AN2: I'm dedicating this story toJordan Phillips. He really inspired me without knowing it . Because he inspired me I found something out about myself.

* * *

"_Ginny, I love you, and I want nothing more then to be with you." Harry said holding Ginny's hands in his. "At this moment in time that is the most important thing to me. Until the War is and the world is free of Voldemort we can not be together."_

_"I know Harry. But I refuse to part from you. I'll fight side by side with you." Ginny tried to smile weakly, with a look of determination on her place. Her stubbornness would keep her from losing Harry._

_"Ginny, I swear…the second this bloody War is over we'll be together." Harry promised, leaning into her neck. _

_"Until then, the memories I'm sure we'll make tonight will give us both strength to fight on." Ginny said, gentle tilting his head away from her neck. "I love you Harry." She whispered before lightly kissing him on the lips. _

_"I love you too, Ginny." Harry said, take her into his arms. They headed to one of the make-shift tents that in the Weasleys' front yard, which housed some members of the Order of the Phoenix attending Bill and Fleur's wedding. _

Both Harry and Ginny thought back to that event which had taken place nearly six years before.

They now stood on the battlefield that had once been Hogsmead, the sight of the last battle of the War. The Order had stopped the Death Eaters before they could take Hogwarts.

Six years, thousands of wishful thoughts, and the Final Battle. It was finally over. They could be together at last.

They ran at each other. Kissing passionately when they meet. All the emotions they had suppressed from so long finally being expressed.

"Where too?" Ginny asked, as they broke apart.

"I might know of a place," Harry grinned. He then lead her to what had once been one of the secret passages to Hogwarts. "I still love you, you know."

"I know. Just wait and I'll show you how much I love you." Ginny kissed his lips.

AN3: This story isn't over. Stay tuned for more.

AN4: If you haven't noticed this story is rated M. The 2nd chapter is the reason. I think it is interesting. Next chapter is graphic.


	2. Union

Chapter 2:

Union

As Ginny laid in what had once been Harry's bed, waiting for him to return, her mind focused on one thing. When Harry got back from placing charms on the doors, it would be the start of their new life together. The life they had wanted for so long was about to start. She wasn't sure if she was ready or not.

Those thoughts made her remember their first and only time. The love, the pleasure, and most of all the need for each other.

They had only been together that night and the wee morning hours. It had been the best and the most sleepless night of her life.

Suddenly she couldn't wait for Harry. She decided she was going to look for him. It did matter where they did it as long it was soon.

Just as she got up and walked to the door Harry grabbed her. They began to fiercely kiss each other. They looked at each other. Both with six years of lust in their eyes.

They began again. This time they were stumbling for the bed.

When they reach the bed it was like a trigger. Harry pulled Ginny's shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor. Ginny did the same to him.

Harry began to kiss her neck and undo her bra. While Ginny unbuttoned Harry's pants and started rubbing his penis.

"You don't play fair," Harry said, pushing her back onto the bed. He then unbuttoned her pants and pulled them off. "Now see how unfair I can play," he grinned slipping off her panties began running his finger along the moist folds of her vagina. She moaned with pleasure.

"Harry, lets not wasted energy with games," Ginny panted. "I've been waiting for this for six years." She pulled his down to kiss her.

Harry stood and finished taking off his pants. His boxers followed. He climbed back onto the bed.

"My love if you insist." Harry taunted, crawling on top of Ginny. She spread her legs and put her hands on his lower back.

He kissed on the lips again, and then penetrated her body. It felt great to be back between her legs after to long. She moaned with pleasure.

Harry began kissing her again as he began a rhythm. The rhythm grew quicker and quicker. Still quicker until finally they climaxed one right after the other. Harry collapsed on top of her. He pulled himself up and rest on his elbow so he could look at her. Unwilling to leave her body so soon.

Ginny rapped her arms around his neck. "You know even if we break contact, that doesn't mean this is a dream."

Harry relented and rolled to the side, exiting her body. He still kept his arms around her though.

When the breathing had slowed enough, Harry ask. "Which time did you like better, the first or the second?"

"We had better do it again and see." Ginny smiled then kissed him.

"I like you idea." He commented. "But this time," he stood an pulled her to the edge to the bed. He kneeled before her open legs. "We play."


End file.
